A New nd Improved Helga
by Coyotestar
Summary: After years of trying Helga finnaly gets Arnold attention


Helga G.Pataki stode infront of her mirror and took a long hard look. She was pleased. 3 months of trying to better herself she was complete and just in time for school. Her Senior year. The years leading up this momment were long and hard but it was all worth it. She had been trying for years to get Arnolds attenition but had failed and maybe just maybe she could acomplish that with her new look.  
It matched her attitude perfectly but besides that you couldnt even recognize her.Her mono-brow, gone. Her blond hair, covered with black hair with streaks of pink. Her trade mark color. Everyday she wore somthing with pink in it. Another sign that she was still Helga. Over the years she had grown. Her legs grew long and slender. Her body shaped like an hourglass. And her breasts were set perfectly round on her chest. When she went to LA for the summer she caught guys looking at her. Thats when she knew she was on her way. Her eyes were still harsh but that was still Helga.  
For her first day of school she decided to wear her favorite pair of plaid pants. Pink. And she wore a tight baby-tee spongebob shirt. That shirt made her breasts look even bigger. She was proud and wanted to show off.She was never able to show off how she looked, only how bossy and crule she could be. She put on a pink spike dog-collar and as many braclets as she could. She made them herself which was a salution to her bordom at home. She stayed in her room making braclets untill she left for LA. And when she came back she did the same thing untill school.  
  
  
She hopped in her Huge black jeep and drove off not even bothering to tell her parents she was leaving for school. She had gotten use to the idea that they didnt care about her so, why should she care about them? She stayed away form them as much as posible. Her dad was getting older and her mother was getting even more cenile. So that pissed her off alot. She decided to not get angry at them she had to ignore them. All those years she wanted attention from them and it took her a few years to relise she didnt need there attention. She didnt want it. She wanted Arnold. She wanted him to notice her so they could betogether. And this was her year she had confidence and a new look.  
  
She honked her horn when she arived at Phobe's house she emurged of the house carrying her notebook close to her chest . She had changed too. She grew into a champaine glass shape and a nicely shaped chest. Her hair was down, long black raven hair that wasped in the wind. She wore jeans that were snug on her hipps and low cut so they showed of her Navle peirceing. It was a barbell. Playboy bunny. Infact she was wearing a glittered Playboy bunny baby-tee. She loved playboy bunnies. She still wore glasses but got new ones. Thick black rims, square. Helga picked them out on their trip to LA. They still did everything together. Infact they got matching tattoos only they could see.  
  
  
  
They arived at school with a few stares which made them laugh as they waslked down the halls.  
  
"Wow, Helga our time in La-La land has really payed off." Phobe said as she leand against a locker. Helga looked at her and smiled sticking the barbell in her tounge between her two front teeth and raised her eyebrows with a laugh.  
"I bet by the end of the day you get 10 phone numbers with out even asking for them." She crossed her arms after closing her new locker.  
At that momment Arnold and Gerald walked past them. Both of the girls stode arect and followed them with their eyes. Hegla was hipnatized. Arnold. He had grown stedily over the years into his football shaped head.  
They walked past and didnt even notice.  
"What was that!" Helga yelled at herself. She turned to her best friend. "He didnt even turn his head!"  
Phobe nodded and glared at them as tehy walked away. "Perahps we were looking too egger. We need to keep it kool."  
Helga nodded in return and smiled. "And maybe a little bit of teasing is in order." She grinned evily.  
  
  
  
  
Helga walked into the class room to see nonother than Arnold sitting in the front row. She kept her cool and walked past him to the back row letting her hips go side to side as she walked. She didnt look but she could feel his eyes on her. She smiled and sat down in the farthest seat from him. She sat down and looked his way just in time to catch him looking away from her. Mission accomplished!  
  
  
  
*~* a little rusty i know but its been awhile since i ventured into the Hey Arnold Fan fic area. ive written many fan fics but never sent them in because they were never complete. I never seem to complete anything now adays. Now this is short and pretty crapy but i need to know should i continue w/ this story, cause i have a good idea in mind on how it should go, but if you dont want to i wont write anymore on this. Its kinda a clif hanger... maybe like when your on the cliff not falling off but your scared that you will fall off if you get too close to the edge. Yame? Kool. Now i know i have spelling issues but you cant blame me, i have teh crapiest spell sheck in the world!!!! i tried my best to edit it myself. probably not any good tho. So review so i can know if i should continue or not. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME!!!!*~*  
  
  
  
-*Hugs and kisses to all those who may need and or want them* 


End file.
